Falling Stars
by Brilliantly Breathless
Summary: When Rin is taken from Sesshomaru and he believes her captor to be Naraku, he is left with no choice but to turn to his half brother for help. A new foe shows up and turns the shard hunters' world upside down.
1. Vanished

Hello! This is my first attempt at writing in years so bear with me. =]

Chapter One: Vanished

The raven haired blob shifted under the disheveled blankets as the sun filtered its way through her bedroom window. "Just a little longer," Came the mumbled response to nature's alarm clock, but when the knocking sounded at her bedroom door, she knew there was no way she could ignore her body's readiness to awaken. It seemed even given the chance to sleep in, she was too used to her feudal time frame to enjoy it, and her mother wasn't helping any either.

"Kagome dear, if you don't hurry, Inuyasha'll be here soon to come get you!" Kagome groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with fisted hands as the blanket slid from her body. "Thanks mom, I'm up!" With a sigh, the young girl slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. 'I'll at least take a shower first' She thought before turning on the water. Walking to the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush and turned the water on to brush her teeth while her shower warmed up.

Silver hair danced with the wind as two golden orbs searched the forest below for any sign of life, any sign of the little girl he'd come to treasure as his own. Gold gave way to red as he began his third sweep of the area. There was no way she could have gotten any further from him on her own, and at that thought, the golden flecks present in the dog demon's crimson eyes slowly faded as Sesshomaru's beast took total control.

"Pajamas, check! Extra clothes, che- oh!" Kagome stood up to grab a pair of socks from her dresser, "Definitely can't forget more of these!" Taking a mental tally of how much food she needed for the next two or three weeks, Kagome grabbed her bag and jogged quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen only to find that her mother had left out everything she'd need. Spotting a piece of paper with writing on it, Kagome picked it up and read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_I'm sorry to have left before you this once, but Souta was running behind this morning and needed a ride to school. If you leave before I get home, please take the Corner Mart bag with you, there's medicine in there, and allergy season nears. I love you. Be safe, and come home soon!_

_ Love, Mom_

Silently thanking her mother for thinking ahead, Kagome grabbed the bag before looking at the clock and sprinting out the door towards the well house.

* * *

The surrounding forest was silent, not a sound but water in a stream nearby reached his sensitive ears. Fallen trees littered what was once a beautiful, open meadow, leaving indentions in the previously luscious grass, and in the middle of it all was the cause. He would not stop until he found who he was looking for.

Rin was nowhere to be found. Not a trace of her scent left the very place she had fallen asleep, and though Sesshomaru knew this, he could not bring himself to believe that she was taken from him, by a person whose scent he also could not find. It was as if she disappeared right from under his nose, literally. None of his conclusions made sense aside from the one he didn't want to believe; that whoever had taken Rin was powerful enough to not only mask his scent from the demon lord, but his very presence as well as Rin's at their departure.

Only one creature came to Sesshomaru's mind as capable of such an act and there was only one half demon he could think of who just might have the knowledge of this creature's location. Turning around, Sesshomaru set out to find Inuyasha. "Naraku," he growled, fighting to keep his instincts from taking over, "You will pay with your life." Clenching his fists at his sides, the only action to give away his rage aside from the golden hue that fought to clear the red from his eyes, Sesshomaru took to the skies in search of his half brother.

* * *

"Ugh," Kagome grumbled as she hoisted her big yellow bag over the edge of the Bone Eater's well. "I guess I'm next, but where's Inuyasha?" Her brows furled as she shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the vines that would lead to her escape from the well. Once muscle at a time she worked her way up and out, landing safely on her feet. Grabbing her bag, Kagome headed towards the village and Kaede's hut, intent on finding her friends and Inuysha.

"Kagomeee!" A smile warmed the young girl's face as Shippou came barreling towards her, leaping into her awaiting arms. "Inuyasha and Miroku went to meet Lord Sesshomaru, but Sango's back at the hut with Kaede." Kagome frowned, 'What could Sesshomaru be doing here?' The brother's hadn't fought much as of late, but that didn't mean they visited each other for any reason. Deciding to leave Inuyasha be, Kagome continued towards Kaede's village with Shippou riding along in her arms.

"Did you behave while I was gone Shippou?" The young fox demon instantly twitched in Kagome's arms and nodded vigorously at the assumption that he'd get a treat for good behavior. Kagome smiled and ruffled the fur atop his head. "Well, when we get to the hut we'll see if I remembered to grab you some snacks!" Kagome winked at the young boy who smiled and promptly fell asleep in her motherly embrace as she reached the hut.

"Hey Sango, Kaede! I heard Inuyasha and Miroku went to see Sesshomaru, do you know why he's here?" Carefully depositing Shippou onto Kaede's sleeping mat, Kagome went to join the other girl and older woman, setting her bag down and going through the contents at the same time.

"Yes, Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru nearing the village and chose to meet him should there be a confrontation." Sango answered, then quickly added, "Miroku went for negotiating purposes." Kagome nodded in understanding, watching as Sango added rice to a now boiling pot of water. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her that she hadn't stopped for breakfast. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her hand flew to her aching belly, "That smells delicious Sango!" The older girl laughed, glad to have her sister figure back.

"It seems as if this is not a violent meeting after all." Kagome looked to Kaede, about to ask the older woman what she meant, then she felt it, three auras, one radiating a huge amount of power, were headed for the hut. Apparently Sesshomaru was here on friendly terms? Confused, Kagome stood up, deciding to meet the three approaching males further from the village just to be sure. "I'll be back Kaede, Sango would you join me?" Kaede nodded, smiling a bit unsurely as she watched the two girls off. "Be careful girls, something tells me Sesshomaru's approach is not to be taken lightly, something is amiss with the demon lord." Kagome nodded her understanding to the old woman and left the hut, Sango following moments after.

* * *

"Show yourself, Sesshomaru! I know you're there!" Inuyasha yelled, immediately brandishing the Tetsusaiga and stepping into battle stance. He scoffed at the hand Miroku placed on his shoulder, glaring at his disapproving friend as he awaited his half brother's entrance. The air was thick, tension rolled in waves from the two men as they stood there, one ready to take on the mighty demon lord, and the other hoping for a less violent meeting. No one had heard from Sesshomaru in months, why was he showing up out of nowhere all of a sudden? It just didn't make any sense!

"I don't have time for your foolishness, half breed. I require information containing the whereabouts of Naraku." Sesshomaru stepped from the cover of the forest and stood before Inuyasha and Miroku, his golden eyes boring into Inuyasha's as if searching for the answer himself. "Keh," was his reply as Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "If I knew that he'd be dead already! Besides, why should I tell you?" In seconds Inuyasha was held firmly off the ground, neck encased in the demon lord's deadly claws. Sesshomaru shook with the urge to snap his neck that very second, and he may have done just that had it not been for the monk stepping in.

Miroku cleared his throat before speaking, hoping to gain Sesshomaru's attention. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can assure you that my good friend holds no such information and that if we in fact did know his whereabouts, we would be on our way there right now." Miroku sighed as Inuyasha fell to the ground, and cleared his throat once more when he saw Inuyasha begin to make his move towards the older demon. "Perhaps there is something you'd like to discuss that should be done in a more private location, my lord?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk, displeased at the thought of entering a human village, but relented nonetheless. How else would he find Rin but to join those actively seeking her captor? For his young ward's sake, he would step into a human village to seek knowledge from his half brother and his companions whether he liked it or not. He would get Rin back. She was pack, and as her alpha, it's his duty to locate her, hopefully unharmed. The thought of his tiny companion being touched let alone harmed by one such as Naraku sickened him to no end, but it was even more reason to seek Inuyasha's knowledge. He would set aside his pride for the time being.

"For clarity, monk, I do not seek the aide of your group, merely information." Miroku nodded in understanding; after all, it had to be hard for the demon lord to approach anyone for help. Squaring his shoulders, Miroku spun on his heels and began to short walk to the village, demon lord and surprisingly calm and quiet half demon following behind him. It wasn't long before Miroku sensed the approach of the two females in the group, and judging by Inuyasha's quickened pace, he also knew the girls were on their way to meet them.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion as she watched the three approaching figures, "I wonder what Sesshomaru wants with us." Sango shrugged and Kagome noticed that the demon slayer held the same unsure look that she herself did. She decided to wait where she was, they were walking towards her anyways. "Hey Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome waved, "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku waved back, a large grin spreading over his face as he neared the awaiting females.

"Hello to you too Kagome, and Sango, might I say you look rather beautiful this morning." Sango's eyes widened dramatically as red slowly crawled up from her neck to cover her face. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Sango turned around and headed back towards the hut, hoping that was where they were headed. Kagome giggled lightly at the should be couple's antics. 'Poor Sango,' she sighed then, wishing Miroku's lecherous ways would soon come to an end, yet knowing that was far too much to ask for. Inuyasha nodded his hello to her and continued to walk in front of Sesshomaru towards the hut, Kagome by his side as soon as he reached her. They continued in silence until they reached their destination, then slowly, one by one, the five stepped into the hut and greeted the old woman sitting next to the fire. Even Sesshomaru nodded towards Kaede as he stepped into her home.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru. What is it that brings ye to this humble ones abode, if I may ask?" Kaede lowered her head in respect from her seated position. Sango sat down next to her and began stirring the rice as they all anticipated Sesshomaru's reply. It seemed he wished to make them wait. Inuyasha, who had chosen to stay silent for the most part, decided then that the peace had apparently run out, and so had his half brother's welcome.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, hurry up and get on with it so you can be on your wa-ow! What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha looked down into a set of angry blue eyes, that seemed to darken with her mood right then and there. "Keh" was the intelligent response to the small woman elbowing him. "We don't know where Naraku is. We only come across his while we're searching for the jewel shards and we find him going after the same one."

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru has no interest in the pieces of the tainted jewel, I am inclined to find him for a more-" He paused, seemingly unsure of what to say. He did not wish to give away that his ward was missing, if anyone found out and wished to act against him, there was the possibility they would go after her on their own, in order to claim a reward. Yet as unlikely as anyone finding, let alone taking something from the filthy spider was, Sesshomaru could not risk his ward's disappearance to be known.

"Perhaps, Lord Sesshomaru, if it is Naraku you seek, you may search with us for some time. If we come across a lead, you will have Naraku, and if we prove unsuccessful you could continue the search on your own." Miroku ignored Inuyasha's growl, knowing that he would pay dearly for this offer later. "Do not think of this offer as pity or even your acceptance of our help, for if we come across Naraku in our search, it will truly be you who is aiding us in his defeat."

"Sit." Sesshomaru glanced at the fallen half demon. Truly he held no manners, or he would not have found himself in such an undignified situation. Subjugation beads would never be found on his person, it was degrading. Taking a moment to survey the small group residing within the hut, Sesshomaru pondered his options. He could tag along with his worthless brother and his human followers and have a bit more of a chance to encounter Naraku than he would on his own, or he could make the journey himself with no leads, after all, it had been some time since Sesshomaru heard any news pertaining to the half demon on his lands, and unless the lands being bothered were his own, Sesshomaru paid no mind. 'Rin.' She would suffer longer if he did not find her as quickly as possible.

Uncaring of five sets of eyes on his person, Sesshomaru continued to think, stretching the silence and prolonging the tense atmosphere. "I will join your quest," he decided aloud, "but I will not aide in the capture of your jewel. I will await Naraku's trail and choose my plan of action when the time comes." Once said, Sesshomaru turned around and made to exit the hut, but not before adding, "I see you have prepared a meal, I will return in one hour to begin the hunt." At Sesshomaru's brisk exit, everything went to hell.

"What the hell do you mean we don't have a choice? No one asked me if it was okay for the bastard to travel with us!" Inuyasha, though still remaining on the floor, was livid. Of course he couldn't do anything to change the circumstances, as Kagome had made clear by use of the word, 'sit'. "I don't give a damn what he's looking for! It's not up to us to help find it. Maybe he shouldn't have lost it in the first place!" A foot slammed into the ground next to his ear, and as he flinched his eyes traveled up the foot and finally came to rest on an angry Kagome's face.

"Look, I know Sesshomaru's done nothing but cause harm in the past, but if he's willing to ask for our help, in a sense, than something must be really wrong! So if you could put your big ego behind you for a minute and stop acting like a baby I'm sure we'd all appreciate it!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously. "Fine, but if he kills us all in our sleep just remember that it's YOUR OWN FAULT!" Kagome glared at him before turning around and walking out of the hut, "Real mature Inuyasha!"

* * *

True to his word, Sesshomaru returned an hour later, though this time he did not approach the village, but stayed in the surrounding forest. The group of shard hunters approached him with visible confidence, belying their wariness of the situation. Of course they'd agreed, all but Inuyasha that is, that Sesshomaru was welcome to travel with them, and though none of them removed their consent, the three humans still had their sanity intact, and unfortunately for them all Sesshomaru could take out every one of them if this went wrong.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered to the robed male walking beside her, continuing at his nodded acknowledgment, "I have faith in Lord Sesshomaru's honor, though not Inuyasha's temper." Her eyes swiftly moved to the half demon walking directly in front of Kagome, fists cleanched at his side while his twitching ears gave away his protective gestures. Inuyasha would be ready for anything, no doubt, but could he handle Sesshomaru's strength if the he manages to provoke the older demon? Probably not.

"Though I do understand your concern Sango, Inuyasha deserves our support. He hasn't let us down yet, and I don't expect our added traveling companion will give him reason enough to put us all in danger, not when we are searching for Naraku. Think of it this way, Lord Sesshomaru wields an incredible power, and while traveling together, he is on our side." Sango nodded as she pondered the monk's words. Though they were true, she couldn't help but feel threatened by the intimidating male. Taking in a deep breath, Sango squared her shoulders, deciding that she would believe in Miroku's thoughts and relax. After all, perverted as he was, he was wise beyond his years and Sango had faith in his wisdom. Sango and Miroku reached the clearing minutes after Inuyasha and Kagome, just in time to see the fireworks begin.

"Alright Sesshomaru, we're here, and now that we've agreed to let you follow us, I want some damn answers!" As a melodic feminine voice reached the half demons ears, Inuyasha froze just as he was pulled to the ground. "Damn it Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He muttered from his position on the ground. Dainty feet reached his line of vision as he awaited the spells release of him, and he followed them up to meet the fire of Kagome's disapproving gaze.

"What he meant to say, Lord Sesshomaru, is welcome to our group! When do we leave?" Kagome directed as much enthusiasm as she could towards the demon lord, hoping to get a positive response from him. Instead he said nothing, but his gaze roamed over each one of them, stopping longest on the young fox demon in Kagome's arms. Said demon gulped, burrowing his face into his protector's neck.

"Woman, perhaps you should consider leaving the fox child behind." Kagome's eyes traveled to the young boy she loved as her own, and though she hated the idea of leaving him behind, she knew Sesshomaru was right. She had her own personal battle every time they left the village, not wanting the young boy present through the danger that he shouldn't have to witness. His innocence was stripped more and more with every battle he saw, every life he watched fade from existence. She was selfish, she decided, he needed to be where he could assume the life of the child he was, and Kaede would have no trouble at all keeping him around.

Shippo shook his head as Kagome turned around and left the clearing, headed straight back to the village they were to be leaving that day. "I'm sorry Shippou, Lord Sesshomaru is right." Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall or Shippou would cry too, and she couldn't bear to leave him crying for her while she left him alone. 'Not alone. He'll be with Kaede.' She reminded herself. "If I had it my way Shippou, I'd take you everywhere I go, but we're searching out Naraku now and I can't have you hurt." His protests landed on deaf ears, and though Kagome couldn't fathom the idea of not having the furry body to snuggle with at nights, she reminded herself that it was for his own safety.

They arrived quickly at Kaede's hut and to Kagome's surprise; Kaede was waiting outside for her. "This old one felt your approach child, and the upset that rolls from your aura." Kagome smiled weakly and held her arms out, depositing the now sobbing demon child into the elderly priestess's awaiting embrace. "I gather he is the reason for your upset." She stated, and at Kagome's wary nod, Kaede smiled in understanding. "He will be well here, you know this. Ye should pride yourself Kagome, tis always hard for a mother to leave her child behind, and in your case, tis no different. Ye have done what is right by him."

"I truly hope so Kaede, thank you. Shippou, I'll come back for you soon, I promise!" She blew a kiss to the young boy, bringing a smile to his face, and he waved back calling after her as she ran towards the clearing she just left. "You better come back! Bye Kagome!"

END CHAPTER

Well, short and simple I think. I hope anyone that read enjoyed and I will happily update as soon as I finish chapter two. =] Any questions can be left in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter!


	2. Silence

Chapter Two: Silence

Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes slid over the humans sleeping in the clearing below him. The small fire smoldering in the middle of them all provided them with warmth through the night, though Sesshomaru did not approve this method. He had to admit, however, that this fire pit the strange woman made kept the flames and heat from spreading dangerously into the grass. 'Strange woman indeed,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as his mind tried to process some of her more 'different' habits. Her mind seemed to work differently from the others, more complex, maybe even advanced, although he wouldn't give her that compliment. No human was worth a kind word from him.

"So what ARE you looking for?" Sesshomaru glared at the half demon in an adjacent tree, also surrounding the sleeping humans. He pondered letting Inuyasha in on his search, but he couldn't afford for anyone to find out his precious human ward was taken from him. There were those that mock him for this, as if he could not protect what belonged to him. 'No,' he decided. "This Sesshomaru will not answer to you, half breed. Simply know that my requirement for Naraku's whereabouts stem from the fact that he has crossed me, you need not know how." He watched clearly as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, before he quickly averted his gaze to the sleeping priestess whose breathing indicated she was awakening.

The previous day had proven fruitless, much to Sesshomaru's irritation. Each day that passed without a lead was a day longer Rin was away from him and in danger. He felt his control waning, and, not without great effort, kept his beast in check, opting to plan for today as the rest of the group woke and began preparing for the new day. The problem was that he had no leads, absolutely nothing to aide him in even the proper direction to travel. It pained his ego a great deal to do what he was about to, but unfortunately Sesshomaru had no choice but to turn to his peers. "I shall return within the hour. Be ready." Positive that he had been acknowledged, Sesshomaru leapt from his position in the tall tree and ran for the stream he knew to be nearby.

* * *

Kagome had just lifted her bag to her shoulder when she felt it, no, them. Inuyasha's growl and the way he walked over and grabbed her around the waist instantaneously told her who was coming. Just then, the whirlwind that was Kouga flew into the clearing. "Hello my lovely Kagome," He winked, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl as he walked towards the girl who was still in her protector's hold. He reached for her hand only to have Inuyasha step into his path, pushing the blushing Kagome behind him. "What are you doing here ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha all but growled. Kouga only smiled, his fangs hanging over his lip as he surveyed the rag tag group's surroundings.

"I trust you've kept my woman safe for me, half breed?" Inuyasha snarled, hand reaching for Tetsusaiga. The wolf prince stilled, expression hardening as he caught the distinct scent of yet another male who had been here quite recently, and for just as long as the shard hunters. "Sesshomaru's been here," Kouga lifted his chin as he tried to distinguish where the demon lord was currently located. "What's he doing with you?" Kagome chose that moment to emerge from Inuyasha's back, glaring at both males as she thought over what to say to Kouga. Sesshomaru had yet to tell them, his temporary companions, what he was searching for. That could mean one of two things; either he didn't believe they were worthy of such knowledge, or what he was missing held a large enough importance that he didn't want people to know it was gone. So, how to handle Kouga…

"Knock it off!" Was what she decided in the end, and she made sure her point was clear, hollering loud enough to harm their precious ears while stomping her foot for emphasis. "I don't know about you Inuyasha, but I'd say your bickering is wasting precious daylight. Kouga, I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru's business is his own. If you're that curious about it, why don't you wait around and ask him yourself?" At that moment the wolf demon's gaze flew to the cluster of trees and vines surrounding the opposite ends of the clearing. Tall and proud emerged Sesshomaru, silver hair floating around his shoulders as he made his entrance, Ah-Un's reins in hand. The beast trailed after him, coming into view almost directly behind Sesshomaru and deciding to plop down where he stood the second Sesshomaru let go of his reins.

Kagome nodded in Sesshomaru's direction before continuing with her lecture. "Well Kouga there he is. If you're still interested in his business, ask him, otherwise you can tell me just what it is you're doing here." Sesshomaru chose to ignore the three bickering adults and merely stood by Ah-Un, assumingly awaiting the group's departure. When Kouga didn't answer her, Kagome became irritated, still unsure herself as to what Sesshomaru's true reason for traveling with them was, but she knew it was important. 'And so is the jewel!' She reminded herself. "Well, it was nice seeing you and all, but--" Kagome took one last glance at her friends, ensuring everyone's preparedness. "Kouga I'm sorry, we really should be going, so unless you've heard anything about Naraku, what are you doing here?"

"Who says I can't come by to check on my woman?" Kagome sighed, obviously expecting Kouga's playfulness, though thoroughly wishing to avoid it.

"Wolf, if this Sesshomaru's ears are not deceiving him, the priestess has dismissed your presence." All eyes turned to Sesshomaru as his gaze bore into the piercing depths of Kouga's blue eyes. Shocked into silence, he could only furrow his eyebrows together before averting his gaze, trying to catch Kagome's warm smile before he took his leave. It seemed the fates were against him as he met the back of Kagome's head; apparently she too was struck by the mighty lord. Frustrated by the turn of events, Kouga assumed his whirlwind and disappeared before she had the chance to turn back around. This was not over, but if she was to be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga would have to be careful. After all, Inuyasha was easy to handle, loud, brash, and annoying. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was at the other end of the spectrum; his movements were swift and precise, he did not rush, yet was as quick as they came at the same time. Sesshomaru was silent and deadly, lethal in his methods. Kouga would have to be careful when dealing with him.

Kagome felt Kouga's wind rustle her hair, blowing it forward and around her face. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. Sesshomaru's involvement in her and Kouga's conversation both intrigued and angered the young woman. The fact that he had said anything at all was an anomaly in itself, the fact that he'd said something to dismiss someone from her presence on her very own behalf, was stunning. Was he trying to help? Could he smell her discomfort and decide to lend his aide? Or did he just wish to leave and believe that Kouga was the only hindrance in that plan? 'It could only be anxiousness.' He was searching for something, of course he wanted to leave. There was no helpfulness in Sesshomaru, and if Kagome could read minds, she'd know that she was right. Sesshomaru was becoming more irritated by the second.

* * *

Being subjected to travel with a group of three humans and a half demon was the worst punishment Sesshomaru had ever known, and yet it was one he'd inflicted upon himself, if only for Rin's sake. They were slow, awfully slow, and after traveling in one hour the distance he could have traveled alone in ten minutes, the excruciating pang of stupidity settled within the demon lord's mighty stomach. He should have traveled alone. He knew the moment he laid eyes on the wolf demon bickering with the girl who, judging by the conversation, she could not get him to leave her alone, that this would be a very tedious affair. His internal arrangement was that he would finish out this day and the next, giving his half brother the benefit of the doubt for three whole days, after all, what else could he do?

As time dragged on, the stoic lord found himself observing the humans walking in front of him. It was obvious that the monk was a pervert, and the slayer was the object of his romantic affections. His behavior towards the priestess, apart from being somewhat perverted towards her, was more familial, almost brotherly, just as the two females behaved as sisters would, though it was clear none of them held a blood relation. Sesshomaru knew that they were all in search of Naraku for their own reasons, which was maybe the reason Sesshomaru decided to grace them with his presence for a full three days rather than leave now, as his brain kept telling his body to do. If anyone wanted to find Naraku as badly as he did, his half brother's followers would be as close as they come.

The demon lord scented the air in front of him, picking up traces of animals roaming the forest around him intermingled within the scents of those he traveled with. He could recall why the slayer was chasing the evil half demon, if he remembered correctly; he himself had almost ended the phantom life of her dead brother. Rin had stopped him. It seemed as if Rin was either the reason or the answer behind every thought the demon lord had now. He internally sighed as she ran through his mind yet again, picking every flower in her path as she ran through the field his mind envisioned.

"You never quite know what you have until it's gone." The whimsical voice floated into his thoughts, distorting his vision of Rin as he registered his surroundings. The priestess had spoken to him. He let her words replay themselves, finding truth in their simplicity. And although he didn't believe she expected one, he graced her with his usual "Hn," and continued to seemingly stare into the distance. Though this time, his mind was not occupied by his ward, instead, he was left pondering a statement that made a little too much sense at the moment.

* * *

Inuyasha had yet to say a word since they left the clearing, deciding instead, to let his anger clog his mind. What right did Sesshomaru have to be demanding things of him, of his friends, of his opponent even?! Kouga would have left just as fast if he would have gotten serious with the wolf, but no! Instead, ice prick shows up, demands he leave, and Kouga runs out just like that! Who the hell wanted to do as Sesshoamru said? Inuyasha sure as shit didn't, and he wasn't about to either. 'Just wait till he tries to tell me what to do, I'll show him who's boss around here.' He scented the air, checking for danger as he did every few moments, there was no way, if something did come along, that he would let Sesshomaru identify the threat first. These were HIS friends, HIS humans, and though he was positive Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with them personally, it was still HIS job to protect them, just in case.

"You never quite know what you have until it's gone." Inuyasha wondered who it was Kagome could be talking to when no one replied to her statement, and when he turned around to look at her she was nothing but a beautiful smile walking behind him, her raven hair fluttering about her face as she tore the petals one by one from the blue flower she held to her chest. Maybe she was talking to herself, he deducted. After all, Kagome had been known to do stranger things in the past, talking to herself wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. Inuyasha found himself wanted to comfort her, to find out what it was she was missing so badly, and then he heard Sesshomaru's obvious response. "Hn."

Anger engulfed the half demon, he found himself walking faster, leaving a gap between himself and Kagome. How dare she comfort the intruder! His rational self argued that all Kagome was doing was being herself, and that was the biggest reason he loved her, because she cared about life, happiness, hope. She herself was hope, after all, who could spend an hour with her and not believe that? Reasoning didn't help, it seemed, Kagome attempting to offer such a heartless demon anything was more than enough reason to set him off. Be it hope, comfort, or anything else that was good. Besides, what did Kagome know about what Sesshomaru lost? Presumably no more than the rest of them did, so what good would her talking to him do?

"Stop." Inuyasha froze mid-step and lifted his nose just slightly to take a whiff of the surrounding air. Blood, lots and lots of human blood. One more sniff told him everything he needed to know; there was a village nearby, and it was under attacked. Inuyasha took off at a run, berating himself for letting his thoughts wrap their hands around his senses, his anger overtaking his body as he flew through the forest, towards the god awful smell assaulting his sensitive nose. He would deal with Sesshomaru recognizing the danger first later. For now, he had to see if there were survivors, and judging by the fact that demons still rampaged through the area, he might be able to find someone hanging on to life.

Inuyasha rounded on the nearest demon, getting a good look at the monstrosity before deciding his plan of action. The beast was twice the size of the half demon, its yellowed skin spotted with what looked like dark purple bruises the size of fists. Blackened orbs sat deep within hollowed out eye sockets, glaring at Inuyasha as he reached for Tetsusaiga. He flipped neatly backwards as the beast swung, his bulky arm meeting the space the half demon had just occupied. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" In one swift movement Inuyasha beheaded the monster to come face to face with the next. This one was an exact replica of the last, its sluggish maneuvers nothing compared to the half demon's quick reflexes and sharp claws.

One by one the monsters attacked Inuyasha, and one by one they met their end until the final offender lay at Inuyasha's feet. Somehow, they knew he was there. The second he killed the first, they swarmed at him, stupidly even, no thought process, and no technique. It was almost as if they were controlled, and thought they were no match for him, it was easy to see why the villagers were hard put to stand a fight against them, for size and brute strength made them formidable foes against the humans that once lived here.

"Inuyashaaaa!" 'Kagome,' he'd welcome that sweet, concern filled voice for the rest of his days if only she'd let him. He turned to watch as she ran towards him, concern flooding her gaze as she took note of just how many and how large the creatures he'd fought were. His own anger temporarily forgotten, he watched her ebony locks swirl around her heart shaped face, sweat glistening off her for head as she finally reached him. She raised her arm both to wipe the sweat from her brow and to get the hair out of her face. Their eyes locked, blue clashed radiantly with gold…

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku called to the pair as he and Sango stepped out of the forest and advanced to the small battle's scene. "Are you hurt?" Inuyasha shook his head, and watched as Miroku let out a breath of air in relief. "Are there survivors?" Miroku and Sango had joined Kagome and himself now. He shrugged his shoulders, looking behind him towards the destruction that once was a village, full of life. "Stay with Kagome and Sango, I'll be quick." Inuyasha took off search of life while the others stayed to discuss what would happen next.

* * *

Miroku pondered the scene before him. He felt a presence only moments after Sesshomaru had ordered a halt to their travels, and judging by the distance they'd traveled to reach this village from their path in the forest, the ominous aura he felt had to have come from here, only, it wasn't here anymore. Under normal circumstances, that would make perfect sense, those that lay dead merely feet from where he stood could offer a perfect explanation, the aura belonged to these beasts, and now that they're dead, the aura is gone. However, when dealing with a mass, one should feel a mass of auras, but he didn't. He distinctly remembered sensing just one aura, one large, evil, powerful aura. Whatever it was, it traveled south, and it tied in to what happened here, Miroku just had to figure out how.

"They're eyes are black, hollow almost." Sango observed the dead thing lying in front of her, its body was thick with muscle, and it was at least eleven feet in length, they were huge! Their yellowed skin oozed a thick puss wherever punctured, and it leaked out with no end in sight. Hesitantly, Sango pressed her index finger against its skin, watching as the oozing puss all but squirted, the puncture increasing in size as did the flow of the thick cloudy substance. "Gross." She stated, about to back away from the body when the velvety smoothness that was Sesshomaru's voice reached her ear.

"They are soulless creatures. You waste time here." Sango's eyes widened. They had no soul? She looked down at it again and watched as the skin started to lose shape and sag over the bone of the monster's arm. Their faces looked human enough, in fact, everything about them looked human but their size; both height and strength were more than double a normal human's stature. 'What happened here?'

"You see, Lord Sesshomaru, we have always taken it upon ourselves to dig a resting place for those who are unfortunate enough to have no one else to do so for them." Miroku scratched the back of his head, nervousness rolling off him in waves as he awaited Sesshomaru's response. He knew the demon lord had enough problems traveling with them, and yet so far things had been easy. When the demon lord did not answer him right away, Miroku glanced at him and followed his line of sight towards Inuyasha, who looked even worse than when he'd left them to search around.

"Shut up Miroku, it doesn't matter." Flabbergasted, the monk turned his whole body towards his hot headed friend, a scowl evident in his features; he would try to reason with him. Before Miroku could get a word out, Inuyasha began again; "Ain't anyone left here but old people, four hags and a geezer. I buried em' already. Looks like whatever was here left with what it came for." Miroku's mind turned over Inuyasha's words, but he just couldn't make sense of it. Whatever happened, he was aware that there was a large, evil presence and it could have possibly taken everyone in the village from thin air, left the elders, and sent soulless soldiers to clean up the mess and shift the blame? He would keep his theories to himself for now, or at least until Inuyasha has some time to clean up and calm down.

"Yo, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled towards the retreated demon lord. "Where ya goin?" Sesshomaru turned his back just after Inuyasha caught a glimpse of his eyes and the pink that slowly began to seep into them. As expected, the older demon continued to walk into the forest, not a care for what Inuyasha had to say. 'Fine by me.' The half demon had nothing to say to his brother anyway. "Come on Miroku, let's get going."

* * *

Kagome walked silently next to Sango, chewing away on the berries she'd picked rather than survey the dead monsters with her friends. "Are you sure you don't want one Sango? They're juicy!" The other girl giggled lightly before refusing once again, she'd had more than enough rice that morning to last well into the afternoon. They'd been traveling four hours now, and the scene at the village had every one of them hoping for some kind of news to get their minds off things. Whatever happened back there wasn't right, and every other village they neared was left unharmed thus far. The biggest worry on everyone's mind, save for the demon lord's, was that nothing about their last encounter pointed towards Naraku, and the group of Shard hunters had no time to waste what they hoped was some random attack. Though Sesshomaru knew better, he could not bring himself to ponder an unknown being stealing a human girl from him. It had to be Naraku, it just had to.

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she fingered the half completed jewel of four souls hanging loosely around her neck. Full on berries, Kagome took in the scenery around her as she moved along with her friends, listening to nature's music as she reached to distant edges of her senses. It'd been a while since they'd collected any more shards. Naraku should surely be about through now, seeing that they had half, Kouga had two, and Kohaku carried on in his back, the jewel should be near whole. 'It's not though. He would come after us if he had the rest.' Kagome's heart wrenched as she thought about Kouga, he would go after Kouga first, alone apart from his two faithful companions Ginta and Hakaku. 'Then he'll come for us.' The question remaining was who stood in his way?

Naraku knew many enemies, in fact, most everyone Naraku came into contact with apart from his incarnations were his enemies, or would become so. He held no fear, only lusted for power, and killed to attain it. Kagome sighed, Naraku's fate was death, the more he dealt it the closer he became, yet to kill one such as he would never make up for those he'd wronged. How did so many bad things happen to good people?

"Sango," Kagome asked waiting to continue until she had the older girl's full attention to continue. "What do you think Naraku's after?" Sango furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused by Kagome's question. Kagome watched as her eyes moved to the half completed gem around her neck, and back to meet her gaze, at a loss for words. "I mean why hasn't he come for it yet?" Sango nodded in understanding, turning her gaze to the back of the monk walking in front of her as she tried to come up with some coherent thought."I really don't know Kagome."

Kagome cleared her mind, recovering quickly from the onslaught negative thoughts and visions that entered her mind upon thinking Naraku's name. She opted instead to think about the things she'd do once he was gone. 'That's right,' Kagome glanced to the half demon at the head of their party, leading the way to the next village. 'What will I do?' Not wanting to bring herself down, she again abruptly changed the course of her thoughts.

* * *

He was disturbed by the nothingness he'd learned that first day, his mind recalled each and every time he had almost left them to partake in his own search, but how could he when his half brother had so much more experience in dealing with Naraku? Sesshomaru would not kid himself, his own tracking skills were far superior to anything his half brother would attempt to exude, Sesshomaru was better at everything! Even if there was an area where Inuyasha excelled over Sesshomaru, the older demon would never admit it, and would rectify such a situation did it ever come to be. Unfortunately, hunting a sadistic half demon that enjoyed inflicting pain upon others was something Sesshomaru had no reason for in the past. Naraku should be dealt with by those he'd wronged, and to this point, Naraku had never truly wronged Sesshomaru, not in any way that would cause the demon lord to change his daily habits, making Naraku the center of them. Inuyasha, however, had been chasing Naraku over two years now, and Inuyasha would know how to go about it.

'Three days.' The words were like a mantra repeating itself within the confounds of his brains, they were the words he was currently surviving on as he followed his half brother without a single clue where they were headed. 'Were it not for Rin, this Sesshomaru would never follow another blindly, especially one such as he.' Inuyasha disappeared into the trees above while he took off to scout the area. It was nightfall already. Nightfall, and not a single peep as to where his ward had disappeared to. No sign of Naraku, only silence. He clenched his hands at his side; maybe he wasn't being adamant enough about the seriousness of the situation? They were wasting time here, sleeping away precious hours. No, Sesshomaru would not rest here. He would conduct his own search and take point tomorrow, the second day, the last day.


	3. Useless

Chapter 3: Useless

Sesshomaru ran a two mile diameter around the campsite continuously throughout the night, pausing only to draw his sword so that he could complete his patterns at the same time. No matter the effort he put into perfecting his deadly dance, the blade could not keep his mind occupied. Constantly his vision swam, bringing him images of a young girl in a checkered kimono smiling up at him while he pretended not to be interested. Yet despite his coldness towards her, young Rin never ceased to show him her affection and obvious adoration. Finally Sesshomaru acknowledged the fact that she may not live to grace him with her gap toothed smile, and if she did, she may not have the will to ever smile again. Everything would be decided by Naraku's treatment of her, if she was still alive, and how long it took for him to retrieve her. Growling, Sesshomaru sped his pace up. He held no interest in how much sleep the humans needed get on with their day, only that his ward was found alive and unharmed.

The forest was silent as he raced back to the small camp his half brother and his band of followers had created for the previous night, various colors flashing in his eyes as he flew by trees and flowers growing in his path. Everything around him was vividly alive, his superior vision brining the forest to life in the corner of his eyes, yet he cared not the beauty surrounding him, but for the wonderful child awaiting his saving. Slowing his speed as he neared his destination, Sesshomaru checked his features, assuring himself that his appearance was calm, collected, and most of all void.

"Inuyasha, awaken your comrades, we set out in ten minutes." As quickly as he'd reached his destination, he turned and left it, silver hair dancing behind his form as he flew from the area. Deciding to scout ahead for any dangers he could eliminate now instead of wasting time on later. Unfortunately, doing so was more of a need than a want, for if Sesshomaru did not get his anger under control soon, he could easily lose himself. Although he didn't care for humans or his half brother, he would not kill without reason, especially when those he would kill were unable to defend themselves against him. He would only dishonor himself. He did however, hope that Inuyasha had chosen the wise decision and complied with his demands because otherwise, the half breed would understand the meaning of the word pain as he never has before.

Unable to decide if livelihood was not prominent in this area or if its inhabitants were just smart enough to keep hidden while in his presence, the stoic demon lord slowed his run to a halt and merely surveyed his surroundings. The day held a slight chill, and this part was surprisingly windy for this time of year. He stood there contemplating his course of action for the day ahead of him, staring into the sky above him. "Where are you Rin?" He whispered upon the breeze, narrowing his golden pools as no answer was received. Sesshomaru scoffed at his own foolishness and turned heel, headed towards his temporary traveling party.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. Having just woken up as Sesshomaru made his announcement to Inuyasha, she knew she didn't have long to get prepared and unfortunately, everyone else would have even less time. 'I wonder why he's become so demanding all of a sudden, not that he wasn't before.' Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she worked to get into a sitting position. The morning air was chilly, and a glance at the watch she'd decided to start carrying told her it was just after six am. Sighing, she jumped out of her warm bedding and immediately began rolling it up before she roused her sleeping friends.

"Sango, wake up Sango!" Kagome whispered loudly, hoping to wake her friend but not to frighten her. Said female cleared her throat before cracking an eyelid open. Kagome smiled largely at the half irritated half confused look adorning the slayer's face. "Sesshomaru wants an early start today, we don't have much time." Sango scowled and sat up looking around for the demon lord and meeting Kagome's eyes when she couldn't find him. "Where is he Kagome?" The younger girl shrugged her shoulders and hid a giggle at Sango's irritation with the demon lord.

"I do know that he'll be back soon and expect us ready. I'll wake Miroku." Kagome stood up and walked the short distance to where Miroku laid his bedding out. The ever observant monk snored lightly through Kagome's approach and was startled awake by her light shaking of his shoulders. "Sorry Miroku, Sesshomaru wants to get going." The monk yawned and raised both of his arms above his head, waiting patiently for Kagome to stand and turn around before ever so gently latching his palm to her rear. Kagome rounded on him in milliseconds, shooting him the most frightening glare he'd ever received. "Sorry Lady Kagome, I'm still half asleep you see?" he yawned for emphasis, a silly smile adorning his features as Kagome's fist made impact with his head before he heard Inuyasha's voice approach.

"Hands off monk, or you might just lose em!" Miroku chuckled and began cleaning up when his stomach growled loudly. "I don't suppose we'll have time for a meal before we begin our journey?" Kagome shook her head silently, a frown marring her pretty face as she wracked her brain for ideas. Opening her pack, she sorted through it, grabbing a set of clothes along with a tank top and light jacket. Digging a little deeper, she managed to snag a small box near the bottom of the bag.

"These are the best I have, if you're willing to try something new." Walking towards Miroku, she pulled out a plastic wrapped piece of food. "It's called a protein bar, they're healthy for you," she added handing it to him, then grabbed another and held it out to Sango before taking one herself. "I don't suppose you'd care to try one Inuyasha?" The half demon grunted a no and jumped into the tree he'd been perched in all night to relax before they started their journey.

He was unfazed by the fact that Sesshomaru wanted to leave earlier than the group was used to since he didn't need near as much sleep and had around four times as much energy than they had even after sleeping all night. In fact, he felt refreshed, getting started first thing felt pretty good to Inuyasha, unless you added in the fact that Sesshomaru was still with them. 'Not for much longer.' More than anything else he wanted his half brother gone from their group. Inuyasha couldn't stand the sight of him; not only did Sesshomaru apparently resemble the father Inuyasha never knew, but he was everything the half demon was not. He would never in his life admit that he was jealous of his full demon half brother, the cold heartless lord of the western lands. He could admit, however, that Sesshomaru was lucky to have spent so much time with their father, and that he fit into the world of fear, strength, and power; the demon world.

Scenting the air, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's scent and he was nearing quickly. "Hey, hurry up you guys lord Frosty will be here any second." Just missing Kagome's glare as his line of sight traveled to where Sesshomaru's form broke through the forest, Inuyasha leapt from the tree he occupied to land in front of the demon lord. "Can't keep your own deadline Sesshomaru? You're late." He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and began to fill in with a barely noticeable red tint before clearing up.

Sesshomaru calmed himself quickly before taking control of the situation. "I assumed the humans would require nourishment before our departure. Are we ready to begin half breed?" It was Inuyasha's turn to glare as Sesshomaru carelessly told him off before walking around him. "Let us go." Short and simple, Sesshomaru directed the humans and the seething half demon from the campsite and into the forest. "Ah-Un awaits us ahead. Slayer, can your fire cat carry you for a long distance?" Sango looked down towards her feet at the small cat like demon walking besides her. Kilala mewed and nodded her compliance.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, she can carry Miroku as well as me." He nodded then and contemplated his next statement. "Priestess, you will ride upon Ah-Un so that the half breed and myself can make haste." As he finished his sentence they came upon the small clearing that temporarily housed the large two headed dragon demon. Kagome approached hesitantly, holding her hand out to the beast and watched in fascination as it licked her palm a few times before nuzzling her hand, urging her to pet him. Startled for only a moment, Kagome quickly changed her tune towards the animal and laughed as she walked closer to it, petting both heads equally all the while being assaulted by their tongues.

"I carry Kagome." Inuyasha took that moment to speak up, squaring his shoulders as he stepped up to face the older demon. He heard Kilala transform nearby and cursed Sesshomaru for taking control of his group, his friends. For now, he could handle all that, but he would not take control of his woman. No one would tell Kagome where to ride! The poor girl gasped as she turned her head towards Inuyasha, warmth filling her from the inside out as color rose to her cheeks. 'He wants me with him.' Just as she was about to turn and walk towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"Do you think that wise, half breed? If we are to encounter danger, you and I should be the first in the line of attack. Do you wish to have her at your side in battle or would you prefer her moved to safety?" Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, challenging Inuyasha to retaliate, but he did not. Sesshomaru was right, Kagome's safety came first. "Get on the dragon Kagome." She nodded meekly at Inuyasha, saddened by his hurt look. Kagome knew it was hard to have Sesshomaru around, especially since he had apparently decided on his own that he would be calling the shots, but she couldn't help but think this was a good thing. 'Sesshomaru is stronger than us all, if we have him with us for the final confrontation, there's no way we'll lose.' Kagome believed with all her heart that everything would be okay in the end, and she would not stop hoping.

Kagome gently swung her leg over Ah-Un's back and pulled herself up, sliding into the saddle as she did so, "I'm ready." Sesshomaru glanced at her before reminding her to hold the reins and taking the lead once again. This time, however, he stopped once the area was empty of the normal canopy of trees above, and signaled for everyone to stay back. Kagome, who was closest to the demon lord, watched in awe from the dragon's back as some sort of substance seemed to gather beneath Sesshomaru's feet. Watching closely, she noticed that the white fluffiness looked cloud like in a way, and when it rose carrying Sesshomaru into the sky along with it, she was sure that was what it was. Her mount followed as Sesshomaru was lifted towards the sky, and once above the forest, Kagome saw the true potential of the cloud as Sesshomaru's form already seemed as if it was a hundred yards away. "That's amazing!" She called back, turning around to see Kilala; Sango and Miroku on her back. Before she could protest the movement, the two headed dragon speedily took off after Sesshomaru, leaving poor Kagome to hang on for dear life as she was thrown to the back of the saddle.

* * *

It took two hours before they had covered as much ground as they had on foot the previous day. Sesshomaru was glad he'd made the decision to fly rather than walk at the measly pace of the humans. He'd found a lead last night, a few miles south of the humans' camp ground, and he'd be damned if he was going to miss out on a chance meeting with a certain wind sorceress because his pace couldn't be matched. Sesshomaru glanced to his left and watched in disdain as the priestess sat upon his dragon demon, relaxed and unafraid. 'Their guard should not be let down, especially that of this female.' Inuyasha, he knew, had not let his guard down for even a second in the presence of his older brother, nor had the slayer. The monk, well, Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure about the monk. Miroku was always cool and collected no matter the situation, and his spiritual powers allowed for his aura to radiate calmness. He was a monk though, which meant that the calmness came no matter the state of mind, and he was harder to read than most. Sesshomaru held no doubt that the monk studied him and his actions, and that his guard was still firmly intact, but the priestess, she just didn't seem to care.

He studied her as she watched the ground pass beneath them, fascinated, just as Rin was on her first ride, only she kept to herself whereas his ward seemed to enjoy prattling on about everything she saw. It was that moment that Sesshomaru truly realized how much he missed his ward, as he compared her traits to those of the older girl. This female trusted easily in Sesshomaru's honor, believing that he could not hurt her, that his dragon demon would not drop her, and her group followed him blindly in search of Naraku. 'Foolish humans, their trusting nature will be their downfall.' Sesshomaru gave a delicate sniff of the air, aware that they were close to his destination. 'Nothing.' Inwardly, Sesshomaru was enraged. If the demons that had provided him the information had lied to him, they would forfeit their lives to him upon his return to the area.

A loud curse was heard below him, and he didn't even need to glance down to know that it was Inuyasha causing the ruckus. The half demon had chosen to run through the land below them, claiming that Sesshomaru could miss something on the ground if he was too high. The demon lord scoffed at this, but allowed Inuyasha to do as he pleased if it meant he wouldn't have to see him. Just as his thoughts began to return to Rin, Sesshomaru's nose picked up the slightest trace of the scent he'd been searching for. Excitement made his blood boil as the thought of ripping the perpetrator to shreds raced through his head. Quickening his speed, Sesshomaru made sure that the woman had no chance to run from him, and that the humans along with his worthless half brother would not be quick enough to hear his news.

He landed silently, cloud dissipating as it made contact with the earth. His aura and scent had been masked since his dissent from the sky, and using this to his advantage, Sesshomaru crept towards the oblivious woman, stopping a mere five feet behind her. "Kagura." He watched as she stilled, tensing her body in anticipation as she quickly turned around, leaping backwards to put some distance between herself and whomever was behind her. She landed defensively, then relaxed her posture just slightly when she saw just who it was that had come after her.

"Well well, what can I do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with a seductive lure in her gaze. "I didn't expect to see you here." True, they were not in his lands, but if Naraku had Rin, Kagura would most definitely expect to see Sesshomaru. His thoughts raced a million miles per hour as he thought over his plan of action. Maybe Naraku didn't tell Kagura about his plan? This made sense since the wind witch was rather fond of the demon lord and rather unfaithful to her master. Inwardly groaning at his luck, Sesshomaru proceeded with caution. If Kagura didn't know his ward was missing, she didn't need to.

"This Sesshomaru has heard some rather unsettling rumors. I wish to know their relevance to Naraku." Kagura smiled sinisterly; finally Sesshomaru was coming to her! He wanted her help to catch Naraku and set her free, her plan was coming along nicely. Of course Kagura had given up her lust for Sesshomaru, but only because she assumed he'd never have her. Now, however, he was right in front of her, asking her for help, and she'd make sure he knew where this was going, just not yet. Not until she was positive she could have him, and have him she would.

He waited as she seemingly thought over any news she thought would interest him. Yet she had not offered any kind of truce as of yet, and this worried Sesshomaru. Usually it was she that came to him with offers of aide in return for setting her free, but Sesshomaru never had any interest in Naraku until now. Funny that now when he'd be willing to sacrifice a debt to Kagura for her assistance, she had no news to give him.

"Naraku is resting. He encountered a demon named Kagai and lost the battle. He is regenerating so that he can hunt him down and kill him." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, the bitch had to be lying to him yet deceit was not evident in her scent. How badly his hands wanted to reach out and take hold of her fragile neck. It would take but an ounce of strength break her, to kill her where she stood, but then he'd be left with nothing. He sensed her confusion and held himself back from transformation, he was reaching his limit, and once there, even he couldn't stop himself.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and centered himself, he needed more information from Kagura. "Tell me about this Kagai." Kagura smirked, this was exactly what she had hoped for. She had him within her grasp, now all she had left to do was offer a trade for her information and they would both be one step closer to attaining their desires, not that she knew what Sesshomaru was after, but it had to do with Naraku and quite possibly Kagai, and only she could serve as the informant.

"It looks to me as if we need to come to an agreement, my lord. You want words that only I can provide, and I want a service that I can only trust you to carry out." Sesshomaru growled, watching as Kagura took a small step backwards, narrowing her eyes at him yet still holding her ground. His fists clenched to his side as he calmed his features. He would not give her the satisfaction of his emotions, which as of late were getting out of control. "Relax, Sesshomaru, all I ask, for now, is your camaraderie against Naraku, something you have yet to agree upon." He said nothing, and she took that as a sign to continue. "I wish my freedom, Sesshomaru. I will give you the information you seek, but only at that price."

Sesshomaru continued to clench his fists, the only outward sign that he had even heard the words she'd spoken moments before. If he didn't agree to this, he needed to have another source of information available. Otherwise, if Kagura truly was the only one who could help him, he would be further endangering Rin for not taking the chance. But if Naraku didn't have Rin, he didn't know who did, and although the witch had news of a possible opponent, Rin came first. He would find her whereabouts, rescue her, then deal with the new threat, if it even concerned him. "Kagura, I will take my leave." He watched as her eyes turned hateful, narrowing into an ugly glare as she ripped the feather from her fair and sped off in the opposite direction from where he had come.

* * *

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud once again and took to the skies, headed towards Inuyasha and the rest. He found them on a hilltop less than a mile away and briefly wondered why Inuyasha hadn't followed or even seemed to pick up Kagura's scent. Then he smelt it, the putrid human blood running through his veins was overpowering that of his demon heritage. "You will lose your powers this night." Sesshomaru took this information into account, the night of the full moon was the night Inuyasha's demon powers disappeared. He was not unjust, and Sesshomaru would not attack Inuyasha on a night such as this now or any time in the future. His honor would be tarnished forever.

Inuyasha walked towards Sesshomaru, intent on fighting him when the demon lord spoke again. "This Sesshomaru takes leave of your group Inuyasha, the half breed does not possess what I am searching for." Stunned into silence, Inuyasha stopped following his half brother. It was Miroku who spoke up to the retreating figure. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind my asking, how is it that you are certain Naraku does not hold your possession. Pausing mid step, Sesshomaru turned to face the monk.

"I have spoken with Kagura," Sesshomaru paused, uncertain if he should relay or withhold the information he was given pertaining to Naraku. Deciding to satisfy the monk's curiosity, he indulged him with just a small fact from his earlier conversation. "Naraku regenerates now as a result of a lost battle with one called Kagai." All eyes turned towards Sesshomaru at this, and he mentally rolled his eyes. Turning on his heels once more, "That is all the news I have." He called over his shoulder, hoping Inuyasha would be satisfied enough with that to not hunt him down. Sesshomaru could not deal with his annoyance any longer. "Ah,-Un, come." The dragon stood at Sesshomaru's command and followed the demon lord from the grassy hill and took to the skies after its master, disappearing alongside him into the midday sun.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha's fist flew straight down, impacting violently with the earth below him. "We should never have let him come in the first place! It's gonna be days till we get back to where we were!" Inuyasha continued to rant under his breath as he plopped down into a sitting position. Kagome walked over and sat next to him, hugging her knees in front of her as she gazed up at the clouds in the sky. Her yellow bag sat next to her, and while she sat she thought of Shippo and how she hadn't had time to take out his treats before she left him with Kaede. Sadness came and went as she told herself to be strong for her little fox. "Would you like some pocky Inuyasha?" She reached into the bag and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky, holding one out to Inuyasha, who grabbed it from her hand, stood up, and walked away. Sighing, she held the box out to her two friends, who accepted with a thank you and sat down alongside her.

"What do you think Sesshomaru is looking for?" Sango asked the question that had Kagome occupied for so long. Miroku shrugged his shoulders, uncaring, while the other girl simply closed her eyes and pondered over the question. Neither Jaken nor Rin accompanied him these past three days, so maybe it was one of them? That didn't make sense though. No one could take one of those two fro Sesshomaru and get away with it. Well, for sure not Rin at least. Kagome giggled aloud, ignoring the confused glances from her friends as she attempted to enjoy what little peace she had left before Inuyasha's return.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew quickly towards his castle in the western lands, seething as he raced to get there as fast as possible. He would search out every one of his enemies, those left alive, at least, and kill every last one of them until he found her. Three days were wasted with his half brother and three worthless humans! Three days he could have been searching out Rin on his own! What had he done? The useless half breed had wasted much of his time. He was enraged, red bleeding into his irises as he fought for control of his mind and body. He couldn't bring himself to imagine the possibilities of what was happening to her knowing that it was his fault. He had allowed her to be taken from him, and as soon as he got her back he would never make any mistake of the sort again, and when he finds the one who took her away, vengeance will not be near enough to satiate the anger he'll have.

* * *

Hiya! I wanted to take a moment to say hello and thank any readers as well as reviewers I may have! So, thank you all =] Next Chapter we'll get a bit of an insight as to what Rin is going through, and maybe a look through the eyes of her captor!


	4. I Want My Daughter

Just a warning; This chapter contains a bit of dark material. This isn't a cute fanfiction, it's an angsty one that I plan to give a nice ending to. To answer the question I seem to get here and there, I do plan on a Sesshomaru and Kagome romance, but in order to get those right, they have to develop or I'm just writing fluff with no plot. You're all more than welcome to expect a lemon of course, but there's honestly no telling how far off that is. I like to keep everyone as in character as I possibly can, so please, enjoy the chapter, and as always, thank you for reading. =]

Chapter 4: I Want My Daughter

It had been two days since Sesshomaru had taken his leave, and Kagome couldn't manage to shake the foreboding feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if he found what he was looking for, but doubted it. She couldn't help but wonder what was taken from him, and by whom. Sesshomaru wasn't the kind to have enemies, normally he would just leave a foe dead, for he was powerful enough to do so as he pleased, so aside from Naraku, who would stand against Sesshomaru?

No one had mentioned the one who'd beaten Naraku, Kagai, since Sesshomaru had spoken the name. Another enemy was not something to fathom right now, they could only hope that this Kagai was on their side, though like the foreboding feeling she couldn't escape from, she also couldn't bring herself to believe this new adversary was with them. Kagome sighed as she reached her destination, a hot spring just south of their campsite. Perfect.

Slowly, she lifted her shirt over her shoulders before dropping her shorts to the ground, followed by her undergarments. The wind chose that moment to pick up, and she shivered just before she slid her toes into the water. "So warm!" Hurriedly, she entered the spring and found a nearby rock to rest upon. "Shoot, I forgot my sponge!" Kagome groaned and scrubbed her body with her hands, happy to get some of the leftover grime from the previous night's escapade off her body. "Ouch!" Kagome's hand reached for her side, "Something pinched me," she sighed. "Or at least it felt like it!"

Last night they came across yet another decimated village, only this time there were no soulless monsters lurking about, only the bodies of men and old folk were lying amongst the burnt remains of their homes. That meant that somehow, the women and children were taken from there while the rest were slaughtered. They spent a little over an hour grave digging, and finally laid the victims to rest. Something told Kagome that the same person that did this was behind the attack on the first village; the one that controlled all those things. To her, it was just too odd that not only was there a sinister being wrecking havoc upon innocent villages and kidnapping its inhabitants, but Naraku had been defeated to the point of running by this Kagai.

She wondered again what side this new demon could be on while his name floated through her mind. "Evil!" She shouted out, sitting up in the water. "Kagai means evil." Kagome dunked her head under water, thoroughly disappointed that she hadn't come up with this information sooner, and rushed the rest of her bath. They had to be one in the same, and she had to tell Inuyasha fast!

Climbing out of the hot spring, Kagome reached for her towel, her hand unable to grasp it. "Whaa?" Confused, she reached again, only to have her hand once again fall right through her towel. Her heart rate increased as she ceased to be able to grasp onto anything around her. "What's happening!" Her lip quivered as she stood up and moved her foot towards her shoe, slowly lowering it onto the flip flop and right through it. "What the hell!" Tears sprang to her eyes as her heart tried to beat itself from her chest.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, clearly hearing her voice and seeing her flesh, yet unable to really do anything at all. So she ran. Like a bat out of hell Kagome took off towards her friends, uncaring of her current state of undress. Faster and faster her pace picked up as she realized nothing seemed to touch her. The rough ground below did nothing to harm her bare feet as she ran over twigs and rocks of all sizes, just as not one branch that should have scraped her body even moved, but simply passed through her body.

She felt the tears as they burnt a path down her cool cheeks, and finally she reached them, saw them sitting around the fire, even Inuyasha! They were there, they would see her. "Guys!" She yelled, "Hey! Inuyasha!" They weren't responding at all. It was as if she wasn't there. Inuyasha couldn't even smell her, she realized. "Shit!" She pushed her way into the open clearing and walked up to her half demon friend, knowing that if any of them could see her, they'd surely question her nudity. But it didn't matter, because they couldn't.

"I'm dreaming! That's it! I'm still at the hot spring, having a nice dream!" Deciding that it couldn't be anything else, Kagome returned to the forest and flew back towards the hot springs only to find that it was no longer empty the way she'd left it. There was a man standing at the edge, staring at the rock she had just been sitting on. Her eyes widened as she ducked down, covering her mouth with her hand. Who was he and what was he doing there? How long had he been there? She had so many questions, yet all her mind could do was produce more with no answers to go along with them.

She surveyed the man, no, demon based on his pointy ears. He was kind of beautiful in a way, though she couldn't see him well from so far away. She could see that he was tall, muscular, he had thick black hair that looked slightly too long to be spiked the way it was. 'Since when do guys from the feudal era spike their hair?' Mentally shrugging, Kagome continued to watch the man as he stood over her spot. It was as if he were waiting for something to simply appear, maybe he was waiting for her! As her heart sped up yet again she heard footsteps, followed by the distinct sound of her name being called. 'Inuyasha.'

In seconds he was right next to her, and then he was leaping from the forest and into the clearing, landing directly next to the spring. Kagome awaited his reaction to the man standing near the area she was to be bathing in, but he had none. It was as if Inuyasha couldn't even see him. "Uh oh," she whispered. That could only mean one thing. The man in the clearing was waiting for something, or rather someone. He was waiting for her.

Kagome stood up and ran the opposite direction from the spring. Here she was naked, invisible, transparent, and running from her life from an equally invisible, yet apparently not transparent man. 'Why can't I put clothes on too?' She knew the second her gut told her she wasn't alone that running was futile. He would catch her, and he would do so while she was naked. "Why me?" She asked aloud, decided to stop when she found a large enough tree to stand behind. She walked to it and hid herself, reaching out with her senses to feel whomever was after her.

His aura was dark, the evil kind that you're warned as a priestess to avoid or to purify if you have the power. Unfortunately for her, although she had the power, she did not know how to use it, and so she did the next best thing. Peeking around the corner, Kagome gasped, he was at most three feet from the other side of the tree she hid behind. "What do you want with me?" Her voice was hard, demanding even as she tried her best to stand up to the male in front of her and hide her body at the same time.

He smiled, flashing her a glimpse of his pearly white teeth, and the two pointed fangs that hung from his gums. He was gorgeous, she decided, the way his dark hair made his green eyes stand out. Now that she had a minute to look him over, she noticed that his eyes held small flecks of brown and gold within the green. "Well?" She demanded, mentally scolding herself for checking out the man chasing her down. He most likely did this to her too, that would only make sense seeing as he was the only one who could see or hear her.

"Kagome." She stilled as her name flowed from his lips. Then he was gone, and suddenly the front of her body was shoved into the tree she was hiding behind, and he was flush against her back, his nose pressed into her neck as he inhaled. "He fears you, priestess Kagome. You will aide me in Naraku's defeat." She felt the tug on her neck as the jewel of four souls was yanked from her body, but before she could react he'd found the perfect spot on her neck to put her to sleep.

* * *

She sat back against the concrete wall, trying to move into a different position as every part of her body was falling asleep on her. It'd been four or five days now, she wasn't exactly sure since she hadn't seen light since that fateful day she was taken from her lord. She sighed, pushing the ache in her chest away for another time. She'd not shed one single tear since she'd been taken, and she had no intention of doing so now. The only thing she knew was that her lord would come from her. Sesshomaru would find her, and he would save her. All she had left was hope, and she would never let that go.

She took a deep breath and was assaulted with the scent of urine and mold. Her chamber was disgusting, as were the humans she shared it with. They were foul mouthed, hopeless, and greedy, even the children. There were six of them per chamber, or cage really. Rin currently resided in a dark box like structure with bars on three sides and a concrete wall behind her. The small cage was large enough for the three adult women and three young girls to lay side by side without touching, and that was all. There was an urn in the far corner of the cage that unfortunately wasn't large enough to even stand in.

The other occupants of her cage were here first, she joined them when she was captured, and as hard as she tried, she just could not get these people to act sanely. One thing she promised herself was that she'd stay strong. She'd show Sesshomaru just how strong she is when he comes for her, he'll be so proud. A tear formed in her eye, and she quickly blinked it back. Feeling an itch, she reached up to scratch her head, grimacing at the knots she'd have to get out once she was finally free. Her favorite kimono had not made the journey with her, instead she was dressed in a plain brown sleeping robe that was thin to the touch, and nothing more. In fact, everyone was dressed the same.

There were other structures like her cage in the room, and she suspected to be underground, but she wasn't certain. She couldn't see far enough in any direction to know how many cages, or how many people there were, but it tended to get loud sometimes until that man shows up to silence them. Rin recalled one of the times it got loud, and he came, only the woman wouldn't stop asking the question, 'who are you, what do you want?' She just kept on asking, and so he released her from her cage only to kill her, right where she stood, in front of everyone who could see that far. It happened often with newcomers, if they cried or were loud, he just came in and killed them no matter what.

Every now and then a woman or a child would be taken from their cage and escorted somewhere else. No one knew where, and no one ever saw that person again. Rin hoped to stay where she was, she wanted nothing to do with the people behind all this. In fact, she couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to come. He'd show them all who's in charge, and where she belongs; at his side. He was her charge, her father figure, and he would come. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

* * *

Inuyasha headed back to his friends with Kagome's belongings. She was gone, and there was no trace of how she left, where she left to, or when she left. In fact, her scent trail ended at the hot spring and stayed there. Something was going on, and Inuyasha was irate, to say the least. "Pack up, Kagome's gone." Two sets of eyes instantly searched Inuyasha's face for some kind of understanding. "She's gone, as in she disappeared, she's missing, there's no trace of her scent leaving the hot spring and from what I can tell," he paused and held up her towel, clothing, and back pack. "She's naked, and she was kidnapped." He watched as his friends sprang to their feet and were ready to go within moments.

"Kilala!" Sango called, the fire cat immediately was by her side in her transformed state. The woman leapt on, waiting for the monk to follow suit. "Inuyasha," Miroku started, his crestfallen expression belying his concern for their missing friend. "Did you say you don't have a trail?" The half demon stopped in his tracks and clenched his hands at his side. He was visible shaking, his nails cutting so far into his skin that small rivulets of blood fell from his palm to the forest floor. "Inuyasha?"

"What are you saying Miroku?" Inuyasha's tone was dangerous, daring Miroku to open his mouth again. When he heard the monk sigh, Inuyasha's tempered evened the slightest bit, just enough for the red clouding his vision to fade. He had his sword, he wouldn't turn into a monster, not if he could help it. He needed to be able to control himself, that was the only way he'd find Kagome.

Miroku climbed onto the back of Kilala and slid his staff over Sango's lap, holding on to each end of it. Kilala took off into the sky, following the red blur that was Inuyasha as he tried desperately to find some sort of clue as to where Kagome went, or had been taken to. Miroku, on the other hand, began to ponder every even that had taken place over the last week; Sesshomaru's appearance, which lacked his retainer and the young girl, Rin, the destructed villages missing women and children, Naraku's powerful new foe called Kagai, and now the disappearance of Kagome.

Miroku sighed, the more he put his thoughts together, the less he liked the outcome. There was no way, however, that everything equaled out. It was near impossible for a new face to come out of nowhere, beat Naraku at his own game, destroy village after village, and take Kagome. There had to be something he was missing. It wouldn't hurt, however, to do a little digging and hopefully find some answers. Miroku decided he would call Hachi to him as soon as Inuyasha relaxed, and he would investigate this Kagai. Inuyasha was by no means the only person that cared for their young friend from the future, Miroku loved her as his own sister, and he vowed that they would find her no matter the consequences.

Unbeknownst to Miroku, sango's thoughts triggered the same emotional battle his own did. The thought of her only female friend, not to mention her closest and most dear friend of all, kidnapped sickened her. What kind of creep would kidnap a bathing woman? Only the worst kind of all. The possibilities of what Kagome may already be going through, and would continue to endure until they found her, if they found her in time, brought Sango to tears. The shard hunters were like her family. The thought of losing any one of them crushed her heart, and the fact that it was Kagome, the purest, kindest woman she had ever met apart from her own mother, was enough to bring the demon slayer over the edge.

"I should have gone to the spring with her." She whispered, just loud enough to reach Miroku's human ears. His right hand released his staff and encircled her waist, bringing her back flush against his chest. He rested his chin upon her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. "Dear Sango, we will find Kagome, but do not blame yourself. You being here with us means that you can help Inuyasha and me to find her. If you were with her then, you could be with her now, and then Inuyasha and I would be alone to find the both of you." Sango shook her head, ready to argue that she could have protected the priestess, but he shushed her. "If you were with her, she would do everything in her power up to and including putting herself in harm's way to keep you safe Sango. It is in her nature. Be assured that she can worry over herself while she is away, and she will be safe with us again soon." Sango chocked back a sob before finally allowing her tears to flow freely as she sank into Miroku's embrace. He was right, she would do all she could to find her friend, and nothing would stop her!

* * *

Kagome awoke to an overpowering stench, and a very uncomfortable sleeping arrangement. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw nothing but darkness and the bleak outline of the enclosure around her. She sat up carefully, taking in everything she could see, and noticed and urn in the corner sitting next to a small bowl of what looked like some sort of stew. "Ugh, it's probably freezing cold and made of week old ingredients." She muttered under her breath. Hearing something, she stayed silent for a moment, and realized that there were others there with her, just not within of her enclosure.

"Hello?" She tentatively called out, and was startled when she received frantic hushing in response. Confused and dejected, she sat back down. 'Wait a minute,' she reached out towards her prison and was frustrated to see her hand make contact rather than go through metal. People had obviously heard her, also. So, she had to be normal again, she deduced. At least she wasn't naked, she decided, looking down at the itchy brown piece of fabric that now covered her body. 'Not that this uncomfortable thing is much better.'

Kagome sighed, there was no telling how long she'd been there, how long she would be there, and what their intentions with her were. She remembered the man mentioning Naraku, and quickly realized that she could quite possibly be the prisoner of Kagai. She shivered in response to his name, picturing his face, or the face of the man she assumed to be him. 'Evil.' Deciding to save her strength, Kagome backed herself into the corner furthest from the urn, hoping the scent wouldn't be as strong. 'Who am I kidding, it's only feet away from me!' Sighing, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against them, wrapping her arms around her legs.

* * *

"We should consider the idea that the little girl is what Sesshomaru is missing." Inuyasha turned towards the monk, raising his eyebrows as he tried to find a reason for that information to have any meaning to him. Finding none, he ignored his friend's comment and continued towards his task. He would find her trail if it took him all of eternity to do it! Uncaring of the fact that he literally looked like a dog, Inuyasha lowered his nose even closer to the dirt on the ground surrounding the hot spring. Not only had he been scenting this entire area for well over an hour and been unable to find any trace of Kagome, but there were no other scents in the area. Whoever had taken Kagome was smart, he left no clues for the half demon to find.

"Inuyasha, Miroku's right. If the same person that took Kagome took Rin, then Sesshomaru may already have an idea of where to find them." Narrowing his eyes at the dirt, Inuyasha did his best to tune out the slayer's advice to go to his brother. He'd been pissed off enough when his brother had come to him, and knowing Sesshomaru, it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done. Inuyasha would not bother with the demon lord, he had all he needed to find Kagome on his own. 'Just no scent trail.' Hearing Sango sigh, Inuyasha took that as a sign she was done pestering him for the moment and was grateful to get her off his back. 'I'll find you Kagome, if it's the last thing I do!' He landed a fierce blow to the ground beneath him, emphasizing both his silent promise and his anger at letting someone snatch up his best friend right out from under his nose.

Kagome was the most important person in his life, and he loved her with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't get over his past. Inuyasha had let Kikyo consume him, and although Kagome lit a fire within him that made his blood boil with want for her, it wasn't fair. He loved the priestess from the future, and the priestess from his past. There was no present with either of them though, not until he could let go of his guilt. Living every day with the knowledge that the first woman you'd ever loved died thinking you killed her was hard. He wanted to make it up to her, to make up for lost time. He wanted to take Kikyo away from the pain of her duty to the jewel and the dangers of protecting it. He wanted to protect her, and instead he'd gotten her killed. Now that she was back it was just too much to bear to leave her in the past where she belonged.

Standing up slowly, Inuyasha looked down at the hole his fist had created. There was a small crater where his hand had landed, and the sight of the damage he'd done to the earth brought a familiar ache to his chest. The hole in the ground reflected what he felt in his heart, empty and broken. Lifting his nose to the air told him that his friends were close by, and he considered the monk's words for just a moment before scoffing and shaking his head. Even if he asked Sesshomaru for help, why would he say yes? Sure Sesshomaru tagged around with them for a total of three days, but they hadn't come across anything that could be considered useful, and so there was no way Sesshomaru would allow them to travel with him. Reaffirming his earlier decision, Inuyasha knew there was no way he would ever ask his half brother for help.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of screeching metal and a bright light coming from an open doorway not too far from her. She immediately covered her eyes, the light too much to take after the length of time she'd been without. Carefully, Kagome tested her eyes against the light, squinting as best she could while still being able to make out the scene almost in front of her. Two men stood side by side, holding a medium sized figure clad in a brown robe that disturbingly resembled her own uncomfortable attire. 'It feels like wool.' Unsure of what the consequences would be, Kagome decided she wanted some answers from the men who'd obviously captured yet another young woman.

"Hey!" Both heads swiveled her way, the silence overwhelming as she realized that however many people were in with her, no one dared speak up to these men. 'Hopefully it's because they're all cowards, not because these guys get mad!' Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome decided she'd push further, especially since she was unsure when she'd get this chance again. "I'm talking to you ya know! Why'd you kidnap me?" There was a thud as the girl the men had earlier held was dropped into a heap onto the floor and they turned towards her, the one furthest away closing the distance between himself and her entrapment while the other stood staring at her, a smirk adorning his features.

Kagome winced as she watched the poor girl be dropped, her eyes now fully adjusted to the light within the room. She stared at the man as he reached her prison and began to open the lock from outside. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as her heart rate increased and she pushed herself as far against the cement wall as she could. "Can you talk or do you just not understand me? WHY AM I HERE?" Kagome was at the verge of yelling at the man, though her fear directed her to do otherwise. 'I have to take advantage of this while I can!' She pushed herself on, doing her best to get an answer out of the man. However, when her door swung open and he'd yet to utter any kind of word or even a threat, Kagome began to panic.

He reached his arm inside only to have Kagome swat it away from her as the appendage neared her body. Growling loudly, the man grabbed her foot and yanked, sending her sprawling onto her back as she was pulled out. Once her head exited the metal frame, the hold on her foot shifted to her hair, and just as he began to pull she reached her hands to grab his wrist. "Hey! Let go of me jerk!" Her own voice was still all she'd heard since she'd awoken. Her fellow prisoners had yet to speak up on her behalf, not that she expected them to, but neither man had said anything either, apart from growling. The other man, who Kagome finally was able to get a good look at, was an exact replica of the man now holding her hair. Eyes widening as he moved towards her, Kagome braced herself while he lifted his arm.

The impact his hand made with her cheek made her ears ring, and once she regained her composure, she tasted the metallic tang of blood upon her tongue. Angry, Kagome lashed out with her legs, grunting with the effort it took to try and kick the man who'd hit her, however, not only did he move out of her legs' reach, but the man holding her hair chose that moment to yank her forward. Unable to keep silent through the rough treatment, Kagome cried out and dug her nails into his wrist as hard as she could, whimpering when this had no effect. 'Shit!' She decided instead to try and hold herself up by his wrist, hoping that would take more strain off of her hair and now aching scalp.

It was of no use when she was lifted once again, then thrown into another cage, her back taking the brunt of the impact. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the other man approaching her. She quickly got to her knees, tears filling her eyes as she fought the pain that effort created. "What do you want?" Her voice was weaker now, yet an underlying tone of determination was still present. She would not let them break her, even if it killed her to stay strong. 'I guess I know why these people don't talk.' Getting her first real look into the man's eyes, she knew instantly that he was not in control of himself, and the other most likely wasn't either, though neither of them seemed to even technically be alive.

"Hey!" The footsteps stopped as new male's voice entered the room. "You know the orders, he wants her unharmed you fools!" Kagome fell back onto her rear and finally had the chance to get a quick view of the room she was in. She took in as much of her surroundings as she could, praying she could find a way out. Her eyes stopped on a small figure with a matted side pony tail. The small amount of light present enabled her to make out the features on the young girl. 'Rin!' Panicking, Kagome tried to think of a way to help the young girl, unfortunately she seemed to be asleep. Her two attackers retreated and the third man came forward in their stead. Pushing the pain away from her mind, Kagome stood and ran to Rin's enclosure.

"Get her out, now!" The man raised his eyebrows at Kagome and folded his arms across his chest as he let out a sigh. "Woman, you should be thanking me rather than raising your voice at me." His voice was smooth and he seemed to take on a seductive tone with her. She shivered and narrowed her eyes at him. Taking a breath, Kagome thought about Rin and how the poor girl was affected being in here. "Please," she tried to reason, "I want my daughter. Just let her into my cage with me, and I'll behave." The man pondered her words for what seemed like an eternity before he looked to the other two men and nodded. Kagome chose that moment to stand, backing away from Rin's cage just slightly so that they could open the door.

When the man tried to enter Rin's space, reaching his arm inside, Kagome leaped towards the opening. "Don't touch her! I'll do it." Instantaneously those red eyes narrowed, and just as he readied himself to swing, Kagome watched as the male who was obviously in charge grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him away from the opening. Ignoring the odd looks from the other occupants of Rin's cage, Kagome reached her arms under Rin's knees and her back, removing her from the small area before standing and lifting the still slumbering girl into her arms.

The pressure in her head increased ten fold as she bent towards the ground and lifted Rin's unconscious body, and it began to throb. She gritted her teeth, and quickly regretted it as the pain in her cheek flared violently. "You will bring her a water basin and a cloth. You will forfeit your life if the master finds out what you've done to her!" Both males simultaneously walked back towards the lit up door, the third male stayed present and watched until Kagome reached her enclosure and brought herself and Rin inside. Only then did the man move, and only to stand next to her cage until one of the men who'd attacked her returned as directed with the supplies. The rag was dropped into the bowl of water, which he deposited just inside the cage before departing.

"I still want to know why I'm here." Her voice was small as she watched herself become locked inside once again. "Why is she here? Why is anyone here?" The man merely looked at her before turning his back to Kagome and walking away, blocking all light as he shut the door behind him. Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed a few silent tears to slide down her cheeks before sniffling, taking a deep breath, and wiping her eyes clean. She reached towards the bowl of water and dragged it to her body. It was then that the whispers started, the first sounds to come from any of them since she'd been there, and now she couldn't care less. Shifting Rin so that her head was resting in Kagome's lap, the older girl picked up the rag and rang it out before smoothing it across the child's face.

* * *

The first thing Rin noticed when she awakened was that she felt somewhat refreshed, the second was that she was lying on something soft. Had one of the woman in her cage decided she felt sorry for her? Rin didn't care for any of the three woman with her, and when she realized she was sprawled out comfortably, she couldn't help but wonder if people had been taken while she was resting. She slowly cracked an eye open, not wanting to alert the woman who's lap she occupied, until Kagome's face came into view. Rin's other eye opened, and she moved her head slightly to be able to see better. It was then that Kagome looked down and realized the young girl was awake. Immediately she had Rin in her arms, holding her to her chest tightly. Small arms encircled Kagome's waist and she buried her face into the older girl's neck.

"Don't worry Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is going crazy to find you. He hasn't stopped searching for you since you disappeared, and now that I'm here, Inuyasha will be looking as well. You'll be safe honey, and as long as I'm with you, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Holding her tighter to emphasize her statement, Kagome felt the first of many tears leak from Rin's eyes onto her neck, and she gently rubbed the younger girl's back, soothing her as best she could.

* * *

Well, this chapter turned out a bit different than I wanted, I had planned to give a brief glance into Kagai's head, but I got carried away with everything and everyone else. Expect it next chapter as well as an update of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's search attempts. =]

Thanks for reading!


	5. Hopeful

As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is an angsty fanfiction, and I ask that you PLEASE PLEASE refer to the rating of this fanfiction before you continue. This chapter also contains some dark material, and although it's not that bad, I don't want to offend anyone. This fanfiction will contain torture both physical and sexual, however I will assure you ahead of time that there will NOT be any rape, and no torture involving poor Rin. So, now that you are all aware of these warnings, I will add a note before and after certain parts so that any who do not wish to read certain scenes may skip them. Thanks guys, enjoy the read! =]

Chapter 5: Hopeful

He was dressed in loose crimson hakamas and a black haori, clashing vibrantly with the paleness of his features. Tiny blood red flowers clustered along his neckline, and followed it down to where it met his plain black sash. His long dark hair stood straight upon his head, accenting his jade green eyes. Today, they were just that, green. In normal circumstances, when using spells, his eyes tended to gain flecks of various colors, and sometimes, he could take on those colors and choose his own eye color. He preferred his natural green, however. Standing up, Kagai walked to the balcony and stepped outside.

The sound of water falling to the pond below relaxed his frazzled nerves and aided in getting him ready for his meditation session. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes before attempting to clear his mind. The only problem was that this was his third try, and he could not manage to empty his head of thoughts. Upon his list of priorities, obtaining the remaining half of the Jewel of Four Souls was number one. Unfortunately, that meant going through Naraku, which really put Naraku at number one. Yet to deal with the half breed scum, he'd have to get the girl trained to assist him. Yet another head ache. Luckily, he now knew he had leverage. 'So the young priestess is playing mother to the child that travels with Sesshomaru. Interesting.' He smirked flashing his fangs as he turned over the new ideas forming in his head. Kagai was well aware that the Rin was not truly Kagome's daughter, but he would play along.

In reality, he wanted nothing to do with this Kagome girl; his only desires were the jewel, and Naraku's death. An advantage that Naraku held over him was the undead priestess Kikyo, however, that would not be the case once his own priestess was trained. The only technical problem they'd have to get past was how to keep her from turning her powers against him. The only conclusion he could think of was the child. However, he still wanted to ask some questions. He wanted to know everything he could learn about the girl, her comrades, the Western Lord, and Naraku. Unfortunately for the girl, Kagai would not physically harm the young child for information, this Rin needed to be in perfect condition to be held as leverage when it comes time to control Kagome's targets, that and Sesshomaru was a large threat. That could only mean that Kagome herself was to be the victim, and she would answer to him or suffer the consequences.

Having spent twenty minutes in thought, Kagai decided his mind was too busy to relax today, and slowly stood then made his way to the door, exiting the bedroom. There wasn't much to look at where he resided, as he lived underground and the majority of his home was tunneled out. Finding that it was the easiest way to keep prisoners, do as he pleased with them, plot, and not be found, he decided some years ago that beneath the earth's surface was the perfect place for him to begin his journey.

The dark hallway was empty, the only light consisting of torches along the walls, but with his superior vision, he didn't even need those. Finally reaching his destination, Kagai opened a large metal door and stepped into his workspace. Shelves filled with scrolls, weapons, and different herbs lined the walls of the small room, torches lit the area as if the sun itself lit it. In the center of it all was a table. The very table the priestess would soon occupy while he gouged her for information. The rest of the room was bare save for a few makeshift seats, a small side table for 'tools', and another door opposite the one he'd entered through.

Opening the second door, he stepped into the darkness, closing said door behind him. Immediately seeking the priestess out, he walked to her cage and found her asleep. "Perfect." He undid the lock and quickly removed the small door, then grabbed her foot roughly, uncaring of the child sleeping peacefully in her lap, and yanked, dragging her back through the door from which he entered. "Jak, lock the child's cage." Kagai ordered the man who was taking the prisoners their daily food ration.

"Yes Milord." Kagai smirked. It wouldn't be much longer before the entire world was bowing before him. He would be rid of anyone who attested to his reign.

* * *

Lifting his nose to the air, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was close. Now, he wouldn't go out of his way to locate him, but since Sango couldn't stop bugging him, Inuyasha decided to take a stab at approaching Sesshomaru while his human companions slept. After a vicious scouting of the perimeter, Inuyasha was sure no danger would find them, and he took to the air towards Sesshomaru. To say that the demon lord didn't look happy to see Inuyasha, was an understatement, as he looked to be busy himself, but the half demon didn't find him to let him go with not even a word. Deciding the best course of action, Inuyasha proceeded towards his half brother.

"Find Rin yet?" Sesshomaru merely glanced at Inuyasha, his expression cooly in check though his insides were screaming at him to find out how Inuyasha had learned such information. "What makes you think this Sesshomaru's ward is missing?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, clearly not taken in by Sesshomaru's nonchalant attempt to lie to him. "Kagome's missing too."

For a moment, Sesshomaru said nothing, merely pondered over Inuyasha's news. His mind calculated the possibility that wherever Rin was the priestess now was too. He felt hope at this, that whoever had taken his Rin was still about, still able to be found, though either way Sesshomaru would never give up on his hunt for her. "What happened?" He asked, wondering if what the hald demon would tell him was anything like his own experience when noticing Rin's disappearance.

"She went to the hot spring and just never came back. When I went to check on her, her scent was fresh, stopped right at the spring. Her clothes were still there, but she wasn't." Inuyasha sighed before taking a deep breath, fighting back the urge to tear apart the entire forest. "There was no trail, whatever happened, there was no way for me to even know which direction she'd gone!" He backed away from Sesshomaru, feeling his heart rate increase as he spoke of how he'd failed to keep Kagome safe, again. He was livid, his body felt hot as he stood there, breathing deeply to calm himself. If he and Sesshomaru fought because he lost his temper for something that had nothing to do with the demon lord, there would be no assistance from him.

Sesshomaru had yet to say anything, and rather than push the older male, Inuyasha simply stood with his head down as he awaited Sesshomaru's response. Glancing towards him, he noticed that Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, yet he felt his impatience growing as more time elapsed and he just stood there.

"This Sesshomaru has yet to find any lead on Rin's disappearance, though I am seeking Myouga. If you and your human companions desire, you may journey with me, though I go to Myouga alone, he is not far from this place and I intend on finding answers now, not when they awaken." Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. Sure, he'd just been granted the aide of his full demon half brother, yet that was also the problem. Inuyasha held no 'desire' as he put it, whatsoever to travel with the bastard, but if they were looking for the same, unheard of foe, then Sesshomaru had the advantage. He had resources, money, informants, and he had just as much reason to actively seek this ass hole. Throwing his own wants from his mind, he decided this was a good thing, if not for him, for Kagome. Now there was another searching for her, or her location at least, assuming she was wherever Rin was taken to.

* * *

Sesshomaru's destination was a small, musty cave, if you could even call it that. It's small size alone aided in hiding it from the human eye. Sesshomaru refused to enter. Confident that the flea would easily know that he was there, Sesshomaru simply stood outside, and sure enough, it was only moments before he sensed the small presence of Myouga who leaped into the pal of Sesshomaru's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this gracious visit?"

"This Sesshomaru seeks information." Myouga nodded his head, "Go on," the flee prompted. "My ward has been taken from me." Sesshomaru waited to see how Myouga would cope with this information. "The human child?" he asked, eyes nearly bulging from their sockets as he thought about the fate such a monster would receive for taking something so precious from the western lord. Sesshomaru nodded, then continued.

"The demon that took her left behind no scent trail, nor could I sense Rin's aura in any direction as I normally am able. It took only seconds for her to disappear completely, her fresh scent remaining in the spot this Sesshomaru last saw her. You will tell me anything you know on this subject flee." Myouga sat for a moment, turning over the information he'd collected from Sesshomaru.

"This is not a normal demonic attribute, this ability that you speak of. There is s small insect called a touzoku, nicknamed the infamous thief. One of the abilities of this bug is to suck the very aura from a person. To do this, the bug must enter into the body, and then once it completes its task, it exits the body from its point of entry and burrows into the ground where it stays in hibernation, feeding off the energy within the aura it's stolen. A touzoku only needs approximately thirty seconds from the time it enters the body to complete its task and reach hibernation mode. It's not explained why, but the person with the missing aura does not feel the loss, which is probably a good thing."

Sesshomaru stood perplexed, a small bug had stolen Rin's aura from her? Would she ever get it back? What of her scent? "Myouga, this touzoku, how do I retrieve the child's aura from it?" This whole scenario just seemed absurd, Sesshomaru now had to track a bug, apparently. "And what of Rin's scent? It remained fresh in the spot she was taken from."

"They do not keep the aura forever. They cannot maintain such a large life force for a very long time. Eventually, the aura will seep from the bug and return to its owner. This usually takes up to four days, and it is track able. So long as you can feel the aura, for example Rin's, you could follow it back to the child. As for her scent, I assume it was just hidden from you. Touzoku cannot take the scent from a person, however the fact that her scent remained is most likely because the bug entered and exited her body through a small puncture wound it created and so it carried her scent."

Though he'd never show it, Sesshomaru was extremely pleased. It was his first lead, and it had only taken him about a week to find it! Although Rin's disappearance exceeded four days, his half brother's female couldn't have been missing more than one or two. It was her aura that would hopefully take him to Rin. "Is there anything else this Sesshomaru should know?" The demon lord waited patiently for Myouga to sort through his thoughts, after all, it was the least he could do after having been given hope for the first time since Rin had been taken.

"It is rather interesting that someone is using this technique as a method of kidnap. If I'm correct, these small insects live deep within the ground. I haven't heard of them being used or even seen in centuries, which means either it is a very old demon using them, or someone playing in the dirt who simply came across the bug and figured out its secrets. You may be dealing with a powerful demon." Sesshomaru was not phased by this last statement, for he himself was a powerful demon. He had faith in Myouga's words, because if these bugs had been used recently, he'd surely know of their existence before now. The fact that he'd never heard of such a thing was rare as he prized himself on being well educated and well informed.

"Should this information aide me in my search for Rin, this Sesshomaru will owe you a debt." The flee bowed in Sesshomaru's hand, doing his best to keep his shock from his face. 'The human child must hold a special place in his heart.' Myouga decided, glad to see that his late master's son was finally able to hold feelings for another. 'He would be proud.'

* * *

Kagome yawned groggily as she left the dream world behind in lieu of awakening. She opened her eyes slowly, immediately acknowledging that something was wrong when her blue orbs met with light. Her first instinct was to bolt upright and find the exit to this place. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Looking down her nose at the length of her body atop what felt like a table, she noticed the leather straps across her chest and her thighs. She felt the restraints holding her hands and feet down, and instantly snapped. She fought violently against her bindings, gritting her teeth against the feel of the string cutting into her flesh. There was no way she'd get out of the leather, but if she could just wiggle her hands free of whatever was holding them, the leather straps would be an easy feat!

Luck was not on Kagome's side it seemed as the door to her left opened, revealing the man who'd taken her from the forest. Her heart rate increased with every step he took towards her. "I'm glad to see you're awake." He kicked the door shut behind him with his foot and continued to close the distance between them. "How are the accommodations dear?" He chuckled, giving Kagome a good glance at his sharp teeth. Piercing green eyes clashed with blue as he stood over her, watching her futile attempts at stoicism.

((WARNING))

"I don't know what you want with me, but I would advise that you let Rin and me go before you seriously regret this!" The demon laughed, shaking his head as he continued to smile at her. He would enjoy that she was feisty, most woman these days were dull and easily breakable; especially the humans. "I'm serious you freak!" He dropped the smile from his face, and brought his hand to Kagome's face. "Don't touch me!" She tried to cringe, turn her head, and even to bite him, but her bindings held her too tight for movement. His hand landed on her cheek and slid to her neck.

"Get AWAY!" Kagome yelled as his hand clasped around her throat, squeezing just enough to get his point across. "I'm aware that you are serious, girl. I am aware that you do not wish to be in pain, and I understand that you want out of here, but I'm not a nice person, and in my home we play by my rules." He squeezed her neck harder to emphasizing his statement, watching as her eyes widened and she began to struggle, panic evident in her gaze. He let go then, watching as Kagome began to cough, greedily sucking in oxygen to refill her emptied lungs.

She felt the tears slide from the corner of her eyes and did her best to blink them away. No way did she want to let this bastard see her cry, but what could she do? She couldn't wipe her tears away, hell she couldn't even scratch an itch right now. She could only endure it. The reality of such a situation frightened Kagome beyond belief. Her heart raced as her breathing increased to just short of hyperventilating.

"Let me introduce myself, dear Kagome. My name is Kagai, and I intend on destroying Naraku to take the rest of this for myself." He said, pulling the half completed jewel of four souls from a pouch on his side. "What have you done?" She whispered, more to herself than to the evil being standing beside her head. Nonetheless, he answered. "Isn't it beautiful? I've done nothing but feed it the hatred it so desires. Do you care to help me attain the rest of the jewel, Kagome?"

She narrowed her eyes at him; her name sounded dirty coming from his lips. She shook her head and looked away from him hearing him chuckle as she did so. His hand collided with her cheek, and she cried out, not expecting him to hit her, especially in the same spot the man had hit her the day before, if a day had even elapsed since then. Again she tasted blood in her mouth and her hatred for the male who'd struck her grew tenfold. "That's right, get angry priestess, feed the jewel the darkness in your heart."

Tears manifested once again in her eyes, only this time she didn't fight them, she couldn't. She was unable to do anything against her captor, and he turned everything back on her. How could she, the protector of the sacred jewel, be the one to feed it evil? "Now let's try this again, do you care to help me complete the jewel, girl?" Kagome shook her head again and this time, was ready for the blow she received, though that didn't stop the mangled cry that escaped her through upon impact. She was okay with this though, for she would give her life to keep the jewel out of the hands of someone like him. Unfortunately, she'd been unable to prevent him from ripping the jewel off her neck, but she felt that she could still protect it, so long as she could manage happy thoughts, that is.

"Resisting me is futile, but I suppose that just makes this more fun." He extended his hand, resting it upon her head and began to slowly walk around her body, dragging his hand behind him, down her face, chest, stomach, hip, and finally, her bare thigh. He left it there, and stopped walking when he was next to her waist on the opposite side from where he started. "There are other ways of going about this," he said as he began to knead her thigh. "Maybe I'll leave this half of you pretty, so that way when I decide I want to switch things up a bit," He moved his hand upwards, sliding it just under the brown material covering her. "I still have something halfway nice to look at." He finished.

She clinched her eyes shut as she began to shake, unable to control the sobs that wracked her small frame. "On second thought," he said, leaning close to her face so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm not that picky." The final blow to the unmarred side of her face sent her world spinning as she faded from consciousness.

((END WARNING))

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated as his half brother came into view. He told his companions of his trip to Sesshomaru once they began their day, and though he told them it wasn't for sure, Sango was in a much happier mood. "If he says no, you can still say you tried." Is what she'd told him, and despite the fact that it was the demon lord they were talking about, Sango was hopeful.

"Myouga has proven useful to this Sesshomaru. Take me to where the priestess was abducted." For the first time, even though questions were burning his throat with the need to escape and be answered, Inuyasha obeyed his older brother in the hopes of finding the second female to ever hold a piece of his heart; his best friend; his Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango waited for him to look her way before she finished. "I know you're only care is to find Rin, but I thank you, and until they're found, I will do all I can to help you find Rin." She bowed then, and let a small smile grace her lips when he nodded his response. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, you have my thanks for aiding our quest." Miroku chimed in, also bowing his head to the demon lord. They were then off towards the last place they'd known their friend to be.

When they reached the spring, it was merely an hour or so away, Sesshomaru stepped towards the water. "Can you feel her aura?" At Inuyasha's surprised look, Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. "The priestess's presence, can you feel it?" Aghast, Inuyasha shook his head, wondering how he was to feel something that just was not there. Kagome's presence was where ever she presently was, wasn't it?

"It's faint, but I feel her. It feels dark, as If she is," Miroku couldn't bring himself to say the word. Even to think of Kagome in a bad situation was disturbing; such a kind girl deserved a better fate. Nonetheless, feeling the stares on his person, he repeated himself. "It feels as if she is suffering. He tried to dig deeper, to reach into her aura and gather her every feeling, maybe he could deduce what was happening if he could just latch onto her, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, that's all I can tell." He felt someone grab his hand and glanced over his shoulder to see Sango close behind him, lacing her fingers with his.

Sesshomaru frowned as he himself brushed her aura, his senses were stronger than the monk's, holy powers or not, and he either felt more of her suffering than the monk did, either that or the monk just didn't want to say anything to upset the slayer. Inuyasha was growling lowly in the background, probably trying his damndest to feel Kagome's spirit as well. 'Suffering.' Sesshomaru played with the word, wondering if he should add to it or not. 'She is in pain. Physical pain.' Ultimately, Sesshomaru decided to keep his thoughts to himself and pushed Rin from his mind for the moment. Thoughts of his ward suffering were more than he could handle.

"Monk, you and I will stay vigil over this area, be sure that you are constantly aware of the priestess's presence. Everyone be ready to leave at any time over the next three days. Once the aura is ready to return to her, we will follow it." Though the concept of following a person's aura was new to the gang, they readily agreed and headed off to set up camp nearby. "Monk, I do not expect to require assistance with this task, however, should the need for your presence arise, this Sesshomaru will inform you."

* * *

Well, there it is, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will focus a bit more on Kagome's predicament, and Sesshomaru's job aura-sitting. =] Everything is coming together very well in my head, so expect an update next week!

I just want to add real quick, I don't have a beta, so if anyone catches an error, or I screw up some part of the story line, feel free to let me know so I can get it fixed! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
